Direct current entirely permeates an electric conductor through which the current is conducted. Alternating current penetrates into the conductor only to a material- and frequency-dependent skin depth since the alternating magnetic field generated by the current, due to Lenz's law, induces a countervoltage in the conductor interior which pushes the current to the edge of the conductor. As a result, current transport is possible only in the edge region of the conductor cross-section to skin depth. The remaining conductor cross-section does not contribute to current transport. It is known to increase the conductor to reduce the electric resistance of the conductor, so that the edge region carrying the current also becomes larger. The drawback is that a small gain in conductivity is achieved in exchange for a large additional volume of conductor material, which due to the skin effect is not involved in current transport. The best-conducting metals are precious metals, which are thus very valuable.
It is therefore the object of the invention to provide a high-frequency conductor that has improved conductivity, yet lower material costs.
This object is achieved according to the invention by a high-frequency conductor and by a production method according to the invention.
Within the scope of the invention, a high-frequency conductor was developed which comprises at least one electrically conductive base material.